The Propophecy: Part Two: Èowyn
by Ansostuff
Summary: Merry tells Èowyn about the prophecy of who was to kill the Witch-king. How does she react to that?


Title: The Prophecy, Part Two: Èowyn  
Author: Anso the Hobbit  
Beta: Marigold  
Characters: Èowyn, Merry  
Timeline: Minas Tirith, March 16th, SR 1419  
Summary: Long, long ago, Glorfindel spoke a prophecy about who could kill the Witch-king. How did those who finally fulfilled that prophecy feel about having such a destiny?  
Note: Written for Marigolds Challenge 10 where the challenge was to write a story set during the Quest. "Part One: Merry" was written for Challenge 9, and can be found on my website, , the Challenge 9 site or Stories of Arda. This story was really hard to write, and I could not have done it at all without Marigold. Thank you for being such a great beta, but also such a great storyteller.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART TWO: ÈOWYN

When Merry and Pippin had finished breakfast, Merry lay down to have a little nap before venturing out into the hallways of the Houses of Healing to visit Èowyn. Tired out, Merry curled up on his good side and fell asleep almost between one breath and the next. Pippin lovingly kissed his cousin's brow and tucked the blankets snugly in around him before he went to guard the chamber where Faramir lay, as was his assigned duty when he was not at Merry´s side.

When Merry awoke it was almost time for lunch. He burrowed even deeper under the covers and wondered for a moment how he had come to be in such a delightful featherbed. When he opened his eyes, reality hit him full force and he gasped for air, remembering everything in a rush. Slowly he sat up and felt his arm. It wasn´t hurting as much as it had before, but he still couldn´t use it or feel much warmth in his fingers. Merry remembered the talk he had had with Aragorn that morning and wanted to see if he were strong enough to go see Èowyn about the prophecy before he went outside into the garden.

He slid off the high bed and tried to straighten his clothes and smooth his curls before he draped his cloak around his shoulders, managing to fasten it with his left hand and some tricky body movements. Pippin had helped him dress that morning, and he was thankful he didn´t have to try to manage the task himself, as like as not he would have failed miserably and wound up walking around in a nightshirt.

As he reached for the knob, the door opened of its own accord and Merry stepped back into the room to let it open fully.

"Master Perian?" It was one of the healers. "Are you going out?"

Merry nodded. "Yes. Lord Aragorn said I was fit enough to be up and about a little today."

"Yes, I was told. I am come to see about making a sling for your arm, so you won´t have to cradle it with your good hand when you are awake."

Merry breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the healer. When he was lying or sitting in bed it wasn´t a problem but walking about he´d had to cradle it with his left hand so it wouldn´t dangle unused at his side, something that wasnt very convenient or comfortable, and besides, the arm hurt, so it was good to keep it still. The healer sat Merry down on the bedside and quickly fastened the sling for him. Then he looked Merry over carefully before shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is remarkable! Yesterday you were all but dead, and today you are up and walking. You perians are a remarkable race, I must say."

"Thank you. Yes, well…" Merry didn´t know what to say to that. He had of course heard how remarkable their healing abilities were several times over on their journey, so he decided to ask about the other patients instead. "How is the Lady Èowyn faring? And Lord Faramir?"

"They are both healing nicely, and the Lady Èowyn is also awake I believe. I was in to see her just a moment ago and she asked about you."

"That is good then, because I was on my way to see her when you came in. Can you please show me where she is?"

The healer held the door open for Merry and together they went down the hallway. "This is her room."

"Thank you," Merry said and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," a female voice answered. Merry turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Merry!" Èowyn said from where she sat on a chair by the bed. "It is good to see you. Are you well?" She looked just as fair as Merry remembered her being at Dunharrow, but she had a sorrowful look on her face, and her arm was in a sling, just as his was, in fact both of her arms seemed to be hurt.

Merry bowed. "Well, not completely I suppose, but on the mend, thank you. It´s good to see you too. How are you faring?"

"I am healing. My sword arm is strangely cold and pains me, and the other is broken but the bone will heal in time. Please, sit and eat with me? It´s almost time for lunch and you must be famished." Èowyn smiled and gestured to another chair which Merry climbed up into.

"Thank you." Merry smiled back. He wasnt hungry at all, but no hobbit refused food, if not for any purpose other than to keep up a pretence of cheer and good health. Merry found he wanted Èowyn not to worry about him. He liked her very much, and they had shared something very special that had made a very strong bond between them, almost like brother and sister.

"I heard one other of your kind is here. Are you somehow related?" Èowyn said as Merry sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could in the huge chair. He was a funny and charming little fellow and she was thrilled that she would get an opportunity to talk to him now. They had ridden so long in secrecy and stealth and there hadn't been an opportunity to get to know one another. She had never seen a holbytla – _hobbit_, she corrected herself, before and this small being out of legend had proved to be brave and true and very nice to be around. Gingerly she picked up a slice of warm bread in her left hand. She felt comfortable around Merry and found that she had grown to think of him as a brother. Having heard about this other holbytla she wondered who he was. It seemed certain that Merry would know him, and she wanted to learn more about the Little People. Merry was so joyful and easy-going, like a child almost, and he seemed innocent and curious, all qualities that had for the most part been lost to her long ago.

"Pippin? Oh, yes. He´s my cousin." Merry said. He smiled as he thought of how word about the little solider of Gondor probably had spread through the City.

As they ate they talked of the Shire and Rohan and of such things as they had not had opportunity to do during their journey.

"Èowyn," Merry said after they had finished eating – both more picking at their food than actually eating, but neither of them commented on it. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Merry?" Èowyn said, looking at her friend enquiringly.

"This morning, Aragorn told me something. I´m not sure if it made me happy, but it put my heart to rest in a way. I hope that you will not be downhearted by this either."

"Tell me," she said leaning forward a little, genuinely curious.

Merry looked out the window for a moment. The sun shone but She was filtered through a layer of mist. "Aragorn said that there was a prophecy about those who were destined to kill the Witch-king." He paused to watch her face for a reaction.

Èowyn stopped smiling and looked almost shocked at her friend. "What?"

"Glorfindel, the great Elven lord, said over a thousand years ago that the evil creature you killed would not be killed by any man. Èowyn, you fulfilled a prophecy!" Merry said.

"I did?" She seemed still to be half in shock at the news.

"Yes." Merry agreed. "'But no living man am I' you said, remember?" Merry remembered Èowyn removing her disguise and felt once again the dread and pain he had felt just after he had stabbed the evil thing come back as he spoke of him.

As Èowyn didnt seem to come out of her shock, Merry gathered himself and reached for her left hand with his own and patted it gently.

"It´s all right. He is dead now."

"He _is_ dead," she said, in a daze, but then her eyes fixed on Merry and they shone like stars. "But you helped me! I couldn´t have done it without you. We fulfilled this prophecy together, you and I. Oh, …" Tears filled her eyes and Merry rose and gave her a one-armed hug, which she returned as best she could. "Thank you Merry."

"Youre very welcome." Merry released her and stood back with tears in his own eyes. He had done it for her. She should not die, so fair and so desperate. If by life or death he could protect and defend her he would and he had.

Èowyn leaned back in her chair, looking out of the window, all emotion and gentleness suddenly gone from her eyes. She seemed cold as stone, like the warrior she was. When she didn't turn back to Merry for a while, he cleared his throat. Slowly she turned her head towards him again.

"I am glad he is dead. He deserved no less." Her voice was like steel, and Merry shuddered a little. He was glad he was not at her mercy, that her sword was not aimed for his heart. "Aren´t you?"

"Well. He did hurt my cousin." Merry said slowly.

"Pippin?"

"No, no. Frodo. He… his road did not lie with us." Merry blushed. He should not have even mentioned that. He didn´t even know where Frodo was or if he was alive. _Oh Frodo…Be safe wherever you are._ Merry´s heart gave a lurch at the very thought, and he fought back his tears. "He was stabbed on our way to Rivendell."

"I am sorry," Èowyn said.

"Frodo survived, but was sorely wounded. Lord Elrond did what he could to heal him, but I fear he will carry some trace of that evil wound for the rest of his life."

"I wonder does this elf, Glorfindel, know that his prophecy is fulfilled?" Èowyn asked. "Does he dwell yet in Middle-earth, or has he crossed the sea?"

"He lives in Rivendell. I dont think he can know. Leastways Aragorn didnt say anything about that, but he is a mighty Elf Lord, so perhaps he does."

Merry didnt know Glorfindel very well, but he had led them safely to Rivendell, even if it was at a horrible pace and he had been so exhausted he barely could stand on his feet. But he had liked the elf. Merry decided he really wanted to see Glorfindel again, and hoped that they might meet again soon. He wondered what Glorfindel would say when he learned that one of Frodo's companions had been one of those that fulfilled his prophecy. Had Glorfindel any idea when they had met before, Merry wondered?

Merry thought of all of the things that could have gone wrong, and caused a far different outcome. Merry knew that he and Pippin being separated from Frodo and Sam at Parth Galen had led them to the Ents – even if they had had to suffer the hardship of being captured by orcs - and because the Ents led them to Isengard they got to meet Thèoden and thus Merry swore his service and so rode with Dernhelm. Some things happened and led to meetings that led to other meetings and happenings…

"Why are you glad he is dead?" Merry asked. "Is it just because he was evil or do you believe that it was your destiny, that perhaps you became a shield maiden for the purpose of killing him?"

"Yes, I believe so now that I have heard your words." Èowyn said. "I have done what I was meant to do."

"Do you think this was your destiny?" she suddenly asked.

"It seems as if it was," Merry mused.

"Does that frighten you?"

"I could not have imagined that I would face such trials when we left the Shire. We were afraid of what perils lay ahead when we left and we ran into more danger than we thought possible. But I think I have learned that as you experience life, you gain strength to fight each fight and overcome the dangers that you face." Merrys solemn and thoughtful face suddenly broke into a smile again.

"For better or worse, I am glad that I got the chance to meet you, my Lady," Merry said.

"I am glad too Merry, that I got to meet you. Who would have thought that I would meet a holbytla? You know you are a being out of legend to me?"

"Yes," Merry laughed a little at this. "I have heard. But you Èowyn, are a being outside of legend to me. We dont have much to do with ordinary, everyday Big People in the Shire you see, let alone beautiful shield maidens."

Merry was rewarded with a sweet laugh. "Ah, Merry, how talking with you does lift my heart! Will you stay a while longer and share some wine? I would know more of you and your people."

Merry was pleased to stay, postponing his walk in the garden for the next day, and as the afternoon drew towards evening, the Lady of Rohan and the hobbit from the Shire talked at length and the bond between them became even stronger. As Merry bid her good night and sought Pippin, supper, and his own bed, he vowed that he would not let that bond break, a vow that he kept for all of their lives.

END


End file.
